wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Isamu Fujihara
Isamu Fujihara is a grade school teacher in the Wonderland series. He works with Nanami Yamazaki. He is also a member at the club, Red Rabbit. Appearance and Personality Appearance Isamu has short dark black hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses. He is usually wearing nice suits as work. At Red Rabbit, he dons a gold mask. Personality On the surface, Isamu appears to be a mild-mannered man who just can't get lucky with the ladies. Every time he has asked out a woman, they would turn him down. The teacher would be okay with this because he claims he is used to being rejected. Despite this, he can't stand "liars". Underneath his awkward facade, lies a man who is into erotic asphyxiation. Back Story Isamu grew up with his mother. He was an awkward kid in his school years. In high school, he asked out a pretty girl that he had a crush on. They started dating and grew closer. One day, they decided to lose their virginities to each other. All was going went until they started having sex. The middle of intercourse, Isamu wrapped his hands around his girlfriend's neck and started choking her. She panicked and hit him over the hand with his alarm clock. The girlfriend asked him what he was doing. He couldn't explain himself and she ran off. Their relationship ended and she told everyone at their school what happened. Rumors began to spread and Isamu became the target of bullies. He followed his mother's advice and emotionally shut himself down. It became his way to cope with being rejected by many females that he asked out in college and his adult years. Storyline History Happy Wonderland Fujihara asks about Nanami's well-being when she starts to remember about being at Red Rabbit as a sex slave. He reminds that there is a meeting after school before muttering, "I'll see you this evening, bitch." She asks him what he said, but he brushes it off and says that he didn't say anything. Deep Blue Wonderland When Fujihara first meets Nanami, he asks her out. She turns him down by saying that she's not looking for anyone the moment. This would've been fine if he hadn't heard about her work friends setting her up on a blind date. While complaining about his problems in a bar, a man named Hikibi Watanabe offers a way to make Nanami Fujihara's even for a night. Interested, the teacher asks for more details. When Watanabe tells him a little bit about Red Rabbit, Fujihara thinks he is insane and turns him down. The old man says he will be back because he "knows his type". When the teacher learns that Nanami got engaged to her boyfriend, he gets angry again and takes the deal at the bar. Relationships Nanami Yamazaki Main Article: Nanami Yamazaki Nanami and Isamu both work together at the local grade school. He asked her out on a date and she politely turned him down. When Fujihara learned that was set up with a boyfriend from the school where they worked, he grew angry. It is hinted that he is getting his revenge on her. Hikibi Watanabe Main Article: Hikibi Watanabe Hikibi is the man who first Fujihara to Red Rabbit. He first scouted the man when he heard the teacher complaining about how Nanami "lied" about not looking for anyone after she turned him down. The old man waved the offer in front of him. Fujihara only took the membership after Nanami got engaged. Mother From what is read so far, Fujihara seems to have a cold and distant relationship with his mother. She was the one who told him to shut down his emotions no matter what. Trivia * Isamu claims he can handle rejections, but can't stand liars. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Rabbit Category:Human Villians Category:Human